


What a Face

by LatinNameLuna



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay, Mentioned Jack Kelly, Minor David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25088521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LatinNameLuna/pseuds/LatinNameLuna
Summary: Katherine Pulitzer was never one to rush into things. Nothing was done on impulse; Katherine thought everything through, planned meticulously, because she couldn't leave room for error. Couldn't risk getting it wrong.Until Sarah fucking Jacobs waltzed in.------1300 words of Katherine being a lesbian disaster and gushing over Sarah.
Relationships: Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Kudos: 15





	What a Face

**Author's Note:**

> This is really shit and also the first fic I'm posting since I was 11 and wrote marauders fics on Quotev,,, so don't expect much from it.
> 
> If anyone enjoys this and has any one shot suggestions please comment bc I have no ideas for one shots but I don't have the commitment to write longer fics.
> 
> Enjoy my bullshit lesbian ramblings

Katherine Pulitzer was never one to rush into things. Nothing was done on impulse; Katherine thought everything through, planned meticulously, because she couldn't leave room for error. Couldn't risk getting it wrong. 

Until Sarah fucking Jacobs waltzed in. 

Sarah, with her intelligent brown eyes, and a smile that made Katherine's heart flutter. Sarah, with her gorgeous chestnut hair that fell in waves and framed her face in such a perfect way that it was everything Katherine could do not to reach out and run her fingers through it. Sarah, with her reckless disposition and spontaneous manner, the dusting of freckles across her cheeks and nose, her red lips that were always turned up slightly in an echo of a smile… 

Sarah Jacobs showed up, and Katherine fell before she had the chance to introduce herself, let alone make a plan. 

The day that Katherine met Sarah started as any other, she was woken up by her godforsaken alarm clock (one of these days she'd finally have enough and throw it into a fire or something), she was as usual the first of her friends to get to school, leaving her leaning alone against a wall until her dumbass friends arrived. 

Kath heard footsteps coming towards her, and looked up to see a tall, awkward seeming boy, with dark hair and eyes, and the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen. The girl smiled at Kath and introduced herself and the boy, in a casual manner.  
"Hi, I'm Sarah, this is my brother David." 

"Hi, nice to meet you." David interjected. 

"We just moved here, and uh, I guess you just seemed approachable, so we thought we'd try to make friends, y'know?" Sarah explained when Katherine simply stared. At Katherine's lack of response, Sarah continued, less confidently, "We can leave if we're bothering you, sorry."

Katherine tried to reply, rather than simply gape in lesbian at the literal angel in front of her before she missed her chance and Sarah left forever, thinking that Kath was either a bitch or crazy. 

Come on Kath, get your head on straight, she thought almost chuckling at the irony of that phrase in this situation; before realising she still hadn't responded, and David and Sarah looked extremely uncomfortable.  
"I'm Katherine." She finally forced out, blushing furiously. "You're not bothering me at all."  
She smiled as Sarah's eyes lit up. 

Luckily for Katherine, she wasn't the only one to be taken aback by unexpected feelings, as her friends arrived and met Sarah and David. David had an obvious gay panic not unlike her own when he was introduced to Jack, and his recovery was even less smooth than hers. He seemed to completely short-circuit when Jack called him 'Davey'. Luckily for him, though, Jack was an oblivious idiot and hardly noticed. 

\-------

Over the next few weeks, Sarah and Davey (as he was now referred to by the whole group) had integrated fully into their friend group,fitting in perfectly with the group of queer idiots, being queer idiots themselves. 

Katherine had hoped that her crush on Sarah would fade as she got to know her, that it would be replaced by platonic feelings of friendship- no homo at all- but unfortunately Sarah turned out to be not only gorgeous, but funny and smart and interesting and sarcastic and basically Katherine's dream girl. Which was really just great, because having a crush on a friend is just so fucking wonderful, especially when your entire friend group can tell- except for the especially dumb and oblivious ones (Jack, Elmer, Smalls and, ironically, Romeo). Katherine had no idea if Sarah could tell, but she really hoped not, because she was certain that Sarah didn't like her back. 

"Hey, Katherine!" Sarah called, speeding up to walk with her to the cafeteria. Katherine slowed down to fall into step with Sarah, smiling in the helpless she always did around her favourite Jacobs twin. 

"You know how David is, like, ridiculously into Jack? And Jack's an idiot who hasn't noticed?" 

Katherine nodded with a chuckle; it was truly beautiful to watch Jack and Davey interact, with Davey desperate attempts at flirting going unnoticed as Jack tried not to flirt in order to hide his crush. 

"Davey finally just told Jack that he likes him!" Sarah announced, clearly very happy for her brother. "I guess he got tired of Jack's idiocy or something, because last night Jack was at our house and I heard Davey yell- from the living room, as in he could be heard anywhere in the house. He was like, 'For fucks sake, Jack, I have a crush on you!' and then Jack like, fell over or something? I don't even know, but there was a thump, and now they're together!"

Both Katherine and Sarah were in tears of laughter by the end of Sarah's story, but Katherine felt a stab of envy at Davey's courage to just admit his feelings. For a moment, Katherine considered telling Sarah, who was still giggling in the most adorable way, but couldn't bear to risk ruining their friendship. Despite the fact that they'd known each other for less than two months, Sarah was one of Katherine's best friends, and she didn't want to lose that. 

So the feelings would stay secret for a while longer. 

\-------

"Katy, could you come here for a sec?" Sarah asked suddenly, breaking the companionable silence of her and Katherine's study session. The girls had gotten very close in a short amount of time by spending every Wednesday after school together, either studying or just hanging out without the chaos of the rest of the group. Wednesday had very quickly become Katherine's favourite day. 

"Uh, yeah, why?" She replied, trying not to blush at the shortened version of her name that only Sarah used, although she couldn't quell the flutter in her stomach. As Katherine stood up to join Sarah on the bed, she was trying very hard not to forget the context of the situation, but her imagination was way ahead of her.

Sarah shrugged casually, as if she hadn't just caused a slight gay panic from Katherine. "I just need some help with this question, I feel like I've forgotten every math I've ever learned."  
Sarah laughed. 

Katherine smiled, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach that Sarah's laugh always roused. "Of course, what's the question?" 

Katherine payed very little attention to what Sarah was saying, distracted by how close they were sat, how Sarah's face was dotted with faint freckles you could only see this close up, by the way her mouth moved whole she talked, the way her eyebrows scrunched in confusion… 

Eventually Sarah trailed off, turning to Kath as she noticed her staring. She smiled, "Earth to Kath? Are you ok?" She asked quietly, staring back into Kaths eyes. 

Katherine felt the overwhelming urge to breach the small gap between them and cup Sarah's face in her hands and kiss her forever, but she held back, not wanting to break the bubble they were in. 

"Katy…" Sarah whispered, so quietly it was barely more than an exhale. 

"Sarah, I-"  
Before Katherine knew what was happening, Sarah's lips were on hers. She tensed in surprise before leaning closer to Sarah, because she was kissing Sarah! 

Katherine threaded her fingers through Sarah's hair just like she'd wanted to since they first met, and Sarah's hand was on her cheek, stroking it lightly. 

After not nearly enough time, Sarah pulled away, cheeks flushed, looking away from Katherine.  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't've… I mean, I don't…" Sarah continued to start and give up on sentences, until Katherine finally interrupted. 

"Sarah, I really like you, would you like to go out with me?" 

Sarah shut up and her eyes snapped to Kaths, seemingly searching for something in them. After a moment Sarah nodded. "I would like that a lot." 

Both girls smiled at each other, blissfully happy, before Sarah gestured the discarded book beside her. 

"I still need help with this math question though."


End file.
